League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 As of 8th April 2007, 2.05 am Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="225"|Name !width="225"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |103 |1 Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |98 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |91 |0 |- |'=4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |85 |0 |- |'=4th' |Des McKenzie |Thamesmead Area |85 |0 |- |'6th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |83 |0 |- |'7th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |81 |1 (Drake) Ferruginous Duck ID 100%, origin questionable. |- |'8th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |78 |0 |- |'=9th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |81 |0 |- |'=9th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |77 |0 |- |'=9th' |Tony Duckett |Regents Park |77 |0 |- |'12th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |76 |0 |- |'13th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |74 |0 |- |'=14th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marsh |73 |0 |- |'=14th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |73 |0 |- |'16th' |John Archer |Crossness |71 |0 |- |'17th' |Nick Tanner |Thamesmead Area |70 |0 |- |'=18th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |69 |0 |- |'=18th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |69 |0 |- |'=20th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |66 |0 |- |'=20th' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'=20th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |66 |0 |- |'23rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'24th' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |64 |0 |- |'25th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |61 |0 |- |'26th' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |59 |0 |- |'27th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |59 |0 |- |'28th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |56 |0 |- |'29th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |52 |0 |- |'30th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |51 |0 |- |'31st' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |49 |0 |- |'=32nd' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |48 |0 |- |'=32nd' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |48 |0 |- |'34th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |47 |0 |- |'35th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |46 |0 |- |'36th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |45 |0 |- |'=37th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |42 |0 |- |'=37th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |42 |0 |- |'39th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park&Green Park|St James's Park |41 |0 |- |'=40th' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |36 |0 |- |'=40th' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |37 |0 |- |'42nd' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'43rd' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'44th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=45th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'=45th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |30 |0 |- |'47th' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'48th' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |26 |0 |- |'49th' |Alan Lewis |Thames: Bankside and Blackfriars |25 |0 |- |'50th' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |23 |0 |- |'51st' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |22 |0 |- |'52nd' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'53rd' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=54th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=54th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-